von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Brüssel
Brüssel. Brüssel,Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. die ehemalige Hauptstadt der österreichischen Niederlande, während der französischen Herrschaft die Hauptstadt im Departement der Dyle, und nun, nach Amsterdam die wichtigste Stadt im Königreiche der Niederlande mit 66,000 Einwohnern. Sie liegt an dem Flusse Sienne oder Senne, ist schön, groß, volkreich, wohlbefestigt, und wegen ihrer Handlung und ihren Manufacturen, besonders der Spitzen wegen, deren Verfertigung in und um Brüssel auf 9000 Menschen beschäftigt, berühmt. Den 24sten October 1792 zog Dumouriez, nach einem sechsstündigen Gefechte bei Anderlach, in Brüssel ein; den 26sten März 1793 nahmen es jedoch die Oesterreicher nach der Schlacht von Löwen wieder ein. Den 3ten Februar 1794 wurde daselbst ein großer Kriegsrath über den bevorstehenden Feldzug nach dem Plane des Obersten Mack gehalten. Den 9ten April kam Kaiser Franz II. in Brüssel an, beschwor daselbst den 13ten die Joyeuse Entrée, und empfing von den Ständen die Huldigung als Herzog von Brabant. Allein den 9ten July 1794 eroberten es die Franzosen aufs neue, im Verfolge des Sieges bei Fleurus, und der gleichzeitigen Vereinigung der Nordarmee mit der Sambre- und Maasarmee in Ath. ------ none|700px|Brussels from the Pavillion in the Prince of Saxe Teschens Gardens. ------ Von Reisende. F. J. L. Meyer. Brüssel. Briefe aus der Hauptstadt und dem Innern Frankreichs, von F. J. L. Meyer Dr. Domherrn in Hamburg. . . Tübingen in der J. G. Cotta'schen Buchhandlung. 1802. "Hôtel à vendre. Maison à louer." Das ist an Reihen von Häusern und Pallästen, in ganzen Gassen, der Thüranschlag an den leeren, verschlossnen Gebäuden, und redend genug ist, beweiset dieses Zeichen, der traurige Zustand Brüssels. An allen Strassenecken sind unzähliche Verkaufszettel von Patrimonial- und National-Gütern geklebt. Verlassen liegen die Palläste, leer sind viele Häuser der zweyten Klasse, Gewerbelos die Hütten des Arbeiters. -- -- Ich komme eben von einer Abendscene zurük, welche nicht dazu geeignet war, die trübe Stimmung, worin die Ansicht Brüssels mich versezte, zu zerstreuen und zu erheitern. Einem regnigten Nachmittag, folgte eine schwüler, stiller Abend. Finstere Gewitterwolken dekten den Luftkreis. Ueber dem Park von Brüssel, diesem schönen Garten in der Mitte der Stadt, und über den weissen Kolonnaden und Portale der ihn umschliessenden Paläste, hingen sie schwer nieder. Nur ihr gerollter Saum war von der untergehenden Sonne hoch geröthet. Eine gänzliche Windstille herrschte. Unbeweglich schien die düstre malerische Wolkendecke auf dem Park zu ruhen, unbewegt waren seine Bäume und Gebüsche, deren Zugang wie gewöhnlich nach dem Regen, verschlossen ist. Ich umgieng seine Gittermauer. Es war erst neun Uhr Abends und kaum noch ein Mensch auf den Gassen, um den Park her sichtbar. Durch die Stille gewann das Feierliche, das Beklemmende des Anbliks, und der grosse Karakter des Ganzen dieser Ansicht. Die Reihen Palläste von solidem Bau, von reichen und edlem Stil, mit ihren Säulenportalen und grossen Vorhöfen; das prächtige Conseil de Brabant, jezt die Staatstribunäle; der Pallast des Präfekten; die Palläste Aremberg, Walkiers u. a. Dort die hochgemauerte Garten Terasse des Präfekten mit ihrem dichten Gebüsch und hochhervorragenden Bircken, Pappeln und Plantanen. In den Durchsichten der Palläste und gegen die offne Wallseite dieses grossen Vierecks, erheben sich Gruppen italischer Pappeln, deren Pyramidalform, mit der edlen Architecktur der grossen Gebäude harmonirt. Einige dieser stolzen Mauren sind von der Zeit geschwärzt, andre Façaden heller gefärbt. Die zauberähnliche röthliche Beleuchtung des Abendhimmels noch einmal hervorblickende Sonne, die tiefe, nur vom Nachtigallenschlag im Parck unterbrochne Stille umher. -- Ich werde dieses grosse Bild voll Würde und feierlicher Wirkung nie vergessen! -- In keiner grossen Stadt wie diese, kenne ich eine Anlage, welche dem Park von Brüssel, in seiner Grösse, Einrichtung und malerischen Schönheit, ähnlich wäre. Er hat eine halbe Stunde mässigen Schritts im Umfang, und war vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren noch gröstentheils ein Sumpf. Aber auch eben daher, seine üppige Vegetation. Ihn umschliesst ein eisernes Gitterwerck; vier Eingangsthore sind auf ihren Säulen mit treflichen kolossalen Marmorgruppen von Kindern und Thieren geziert. Mit grosser Sorgsamkeit wartet man die Pflanzungen, die Gänge, und Fusssteige. Damit diese nicht von Fusstritten höckrig werden, verschliesst man den Park jedesmal einige Stunden nach dem Regen. Die breiten auf Ansichten von Pallästen geleiteten Alleen durchkreuzen kleinere buschigte Steige. Zwei vormals grosse Sumpftiefen, sind sehr glücklich zu Grotten und zur Anpflanzung malerischer Baumgruppen benuzt. -- Hier ist man, mitten in der Stadt, wie in dem Park eines Landsizes, in der Mittagshize in dichtem Schatten, Abends von einem Chor Vögel umgeben. Das Rollen der Wagen und Gassen, hört man nur von ferne, und kann in dem weiten Umfang immer Stellen wählen, wo man von Spaziergängern ungestört ist. In dem Umkreise des Parks liegt ein geräumiges Kaffee- und Speisehaus und das kleine Theater der vormaligen General-Gouverneure von Brabant. -- Der mit grossen Gebäuden besezte vormalige Königsplaz ist neben dem Park. Ob die hier vordem stehende Bildsäule Karls von Lothringen bloss entführt, ob sie noch versteckt, oder ob sie vernichtet ist, weiss man nicht bestimmt. An ihre Stelle wäscht jezt eine wohlgepflegte Freiheitspappel aus einem Blumenhügel hervor. Die gegenüber liegende JacobsKirche, jezt temple de la loi, ist von reicher, doch nicht ungemischter Architecktur. Ihr Innres soll schön seyn. Der Tempel des Gesezes sollte immer und allen offen stehen: dieses war verschlossen. Aus der alten ehrwürdigen S. GudulaKirche, ward ich diesesmal nicht verjagt, wie vor fünf Jahren, von einem zahllosen Heer der schmuzigsten Bettler, die ich nur in Rom so zerlumpt, so zernagt sah. Sie drangen auf mich ein, griffen mich in der Mitte der Kirche, stürmend von allen Seiten an. Ich konnte mich nur dadurch retten, dass ich, um den Haufen zu zerstreuen und zu beschäftigen, eine Handvoll Münze darunter warf -- und nun schnell die Flucht durch eine Seitenthür nahm. In dieser Kirche, und in allen übrigen, lesen bis jezt nur konstitutionelle Priester die Messe. Es war Sonntag. Viel Pöbel, aber nur wenig wohlgekleidete Leute fand ich beim Gottesdienst. Man will, heisst es hier, die Messe nicht von diesem Abtrünnigen hören. -- Die meisten Kramladen und Werkstätten waren übrigens offen; nur die Wagenfabrick des Sattlers Simon nicht. Diese Fabrick hat ihren Stifter und seine Söhne seit vierzig Jahren zum Millionäre gemacht, und verdient ihren Ruf. Solidität aller Theile der Fuhrwerke, ist mit dem zartesten Geschmak, die höchste Bequemlichkeit besonders der Reisewagen mit grosser Vollendung der Holz- Eisen- Leder- Maler- und Lakierer-Arbeit verbunden, und der Luxus erfindet noch immer neue Verbesserungen an den Fuhrwercken aller Art. Ich sah vor fünf Jahren in den grossen Magazinen dreysig fertige Wagen von fünfzig bis zu dreihundert Karolinen. Damals war die Zahl von hundert achtzig Arbeitern auf dreisig gesunken, und bis jezt hat die Fabrik noch lange ihren vorigen Absaz nicht. Auch die Tribunale waren offen. In dem Saal der Appellations-Instanz ward die Erbschaftssache eines Halbbruders mit mehr äusserem Anstand und Ruhe im Vortrage als mit Beredsamkeit verhandelt. Das Kostum der Richter ist ein schwarzer, himmelblau ausgeschlagner Mantel, eine farbige Schärpe, und ein dreiekter Hut; die Advokaten und Redner sind einfach schwarz gekleidet. An Privatsammlungen von Kunstwercken war Brüssel nie reich. Bei allem Geldumlauf, den der Hof der Gouverneure veranlasste, bei allem Reichthum der Vornehmen war dieser Geschmack nicht ihr Theil. Ein Bankier Danhot besizt noch die einzige, nie bekanntgewordne Sammlung von Gemälden. Sie ist nicht gross, besteht aber aus Meisterwerken der italischen und niederländischen Schulen. Die dramatische Kunst in Brüssel ist verfallen, seitdem vor sieben Jahren die damals vortrefliche Hofschauspieler-Gesellschaft nach Hamburg auswanderte. Künstler -- und nichts als Künstler, figuriren jezt auf allen Bühnen; das ist Sprachgebrauch in unsrer die Worte schlecht wägenden Zeit. Der Name des Handwerks, das, bis auf wenige Lieblinge der Musen, von diesen Leuten getrieben wird, ist in dem Umwälzungsstrudel unsrer Sprachen verlohren gegangen. Die Künstler (les artistes) also, welche ich heute nach dem Anschlagzettel im Gesang und Tanz zu sehen begierig war, gehören zu der ambulanten Klasse. Eine stehende Gesellschaft konnte sich in diesen Jahren hier nicht halten. Ihr Bankerott allein war in Permanenz. Seit kurzem ist sie durch eine Association von Brüssler Bürgern fixirt; doch ihre Kunst ist wandelbar geblieben. Man tanzte mit allem seinem Spectacle das grosse "anakreontische Ballet, Atalante, vaincue par Hypoméne." -- Durch einen unglüklichen Fehltritt aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, fiel die arme besiegte Nymphe premiere artiste -- platt auf den Boden nieder; sie erhob sich mit sehr wenig Grazie, und ward theilnehmend beklatscht. Die prima Donna der Oper Mlle. Hyacinthe ist, höre ich auch in Rastatt gewesen, wo sie sich den Beyfall des Kongresses erwarb. Mit dem meinigen konnte ich der Operngöttin nicht huldigen; wohl aber mit meinem Bedauern: Sie war zum Erstiken heiser. ----- 700px|Plan of Brussels. ------ Quellen. Kategorie: Österreichische Niederlande (Städte) Kategorie: Erste Französische Republik (Städte) Kategorie: Erstes Kaiserreich (Städte) Kategorie: Königreich der Vereinigten Niederlande (Städte) Kategorie: Städte *